


Green M&Ms

by LarrysGlassCloset



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, M&Ms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I prompted my friend with this: "Castiel doesn't like orange M&Ms. Dean can't focus on a movie when Cas is scrutinising a handful of M&Ms in the bad lighting."<br/>(She changed orange to green grr)<br/>Anyway this is what she came up with and she doesn't have an Ao3 account so I posted it here. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green M&Ms

“What the fuck are you doing?”  
Castiel looks up from his bowl of M&Ms, and looks at Dean confusedly.  
Sam shifts his eyes from the TV to Dean and Castiel from the other side of the couch, and then shrugs and continues watching the movie.  
“I mean, why do you keep taking one M&M, looking at it, then either eating it or putting it back in the bowl?” Dean asks impatiently.  
Castiel looks back down at his bowl and picking up another M&M. “I’m checking if they’re green,” he murmurs.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t like green M&Ms.”


End file.
